Blue Moon, Blue Eyes: Hibernation
by Aubrie1234
Summary: (Sequel to BMBE, set after TTP but before TAC) A few years have passed since Orion first came to light and Time Paradox has recently ended. Young Opal is now on the loose and has a new plan, Orion is acting OOC, and Artemis is scared that he might hurt those he loves most. But with his betrayal to Holly, how can he hurt her (or himself) even worse? Can they repair things or not?


Blue Moon, Blue Eyes: Hibernation

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, thank you for bearing with me and (to some) for taking on the challenge I suggested! Credit goes to GrimCreeper, who posed on DeviantArt (as Rhumeo) _Artemis as a werewolf_. I know I sort of spammed you all with that announcement, but thank you to those of you who have taken on the challenge, like GrimCreeper! Anyway, here's the story:**

* * *

"Boys, I have only one question for you." Angeline's eyes roamed over all of the males of the family with the exception of Artemis the younger, "I know you probably wouldn't do this, but did any of you steal the walk-in freezer?" That morning it had been discovered that the freezer (nearly two U.S. tons in weight when empty, 3 meters long by 2 meters high) had been stolen. It would have been nearly impossible for someone to enter Fowl Manor and steal the freezer easily, let alone not try for the other things in the manor, so naturally blame was directed at the most mischievous figures of the family: the males.

"Artemis did it!" supplied Beckett, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Artemis couldn't." Myles objected, "Freezer too heavy."

"I saw 'im do it!" As the twins argued, Butler shrugged and Timmy shook his head. It was obvious the two men hadn't done anything, and Myles and Beckett would have only damaged the freezer if they did anything with it. All that was left to ask was Artemis, but he was still asleep in his room, which was pretty strange. Lately, Artemis had been sleeping later and later, not to mention how cranky he became when awoken. Butler silently noted to call Foaly or Holly and see if they could find out why, as it could be related to his werewolf self in some way. Orion had been getting meaner and meaner lately...

Unable to find the culprit, Angeline sighed and turned to Juliet. The women knew they hadn't stolen it for sure, because why would they keep secrets from one another?

"Honestly, what could have happened to it?" sighed she, "It was here last night!" As they conversed, Butler slipped away to check on Artemis. The twins had noticed this and were now following, surprisingly silent. Upon reaching Artemis' room, the manservant turned the knob. It was unlocked, so he pushed open the door. Inside, the only light was coming from the window, making the room dimly lit. There was also the fact that the freezer was sitting in the room and Artemis was still sleeping. At least that solved the case of the missing freezer, as well as Beckett being right.

Artemis had been strong before with his werewolf side helping out, but this was a completely new level of strength. Peeking through the freezer window, Butler saw that instead of being filled with the regular items, it was filled with dead deer. The raven-haired teen had certainly been busy last night, but that didn't explain why he had stolen the freezer and stocked it with his prey.

"Artemis?" He was hoping to get the boy up without much of a fuss. The boy shifted in his bed, turning to look at him. Both eyes were a bright glowing blue and Artemis narrowed them. Even after he had swapped eyes with Holly, somehow her eye always became the same shade of Artemis' old one when the werewolf was in control. This hadn't happened when the teen woke up before, making the manservant frown in worry. After a few seconds of glaring, though, the glow faded away until Artemis' eyes were back to normal.

"Butler?" he asked with a yawn and stretching, "What are you-" His eyes then caught sight of the freezer, "...Why is Mother's freezer in my room?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Butler said, crossing his arms, "Artemis, is there something wrong? Orion was in control when you woke up."

"Yes, that..." the Irishman sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed, "I have no idea what's going on, but it has been happening for a while now. Orion has been gaining control to the point where he appears in the most inopportune times." Butler raised his eyebrows.

"And you haven't thought to tell me before?"

"I didn't want to worry you." Artemis continued quietly, feeling ashamed, "He's become more vicious as well, more than we thought. Take a look." Artemis pulled the covers away from his bed to show that the sheets had been clawed to shreds. That had never happened with Orion before, the werewolf never did any physical harm, only keep his distance and growl, maybe swipe once or twice, but had never truly hurt someone. Except for when he was threatened, such as when Hush and he nearly had a battle to the death when this had all began.

"He's never done this before, which makes me worry on what he might be planning."

"Should we call the fairies?" Instantly Artemis thought of Holly and turned his head away.

"...Please call Foaly, Butler, and explain what has happened. Also check with Qwan if you can, he might know something about this." Hesitating to leave Artemis alone, the man mountain sighed and left. He knew there was no use in reasoning with Artemis, so he didn't try. Watching him leave, the twins snuck out of their hiding place and went to see their brother.

"Arty?" The oldest son looked up to see his brothers looking into his room.

"Yes, boys?" For a reason unknown to him, the werewolf teen had been caring more about his brothers than he could ever believe. He supposed some of it came from Orion, but that didn't mean he himself didn't care. As it was, he would gladly protect them with his life if need be.

"Are you sick?" Myles asked.

"You was up last night." Beckett added.

"I'm fine, boys." Artemis tried giving them a reassuring smile, ignoring the blond's grammar. However, they weren't convinced, especially when Beckett wasn't corrected.

"What happened to your bed?" Myles decided to be more tactful and change the subject. Artemis felt the sheets beneath him, his hands tensing.

"I've had a few bad nights, some worse than others."

"Don' lie." He was caught by surprise when Beckett said that. Myles shook his head at his brother, but continued on.

"You're not okay." he said, "We're worried for you, simple-toon." Artemis' eyes softened and he took his brothers into his arms.

"Thank you." he said softly so only they would hear, "Sometimes...sometimes I wish I could have been in your lives from the beginning. I would do anything for you two, okay? Don't forget that." They snuggled into his chest.

"We love you too." Beckett voiced for the both of them. They laid there, in the bed, until all three fell asleep. When Butler came back, he was afraid Orion would hurt the twins, but didn't want to disturb them in case Orion actually _did_ come back. So he left them alone, deciding to tell Artemis what he had discovered later and hoping the werewolf didn't appear. He knew his charge would never forgive himself if he did anything to the twins. That was a certainty.

* * *

After the end of Hybras, pieces of it had appeared the same time as Artemis' and Holly's return. They had sunk into the sea, but the fairies had tracked them and they were now being excavated. But no one knew how much this would play in the newest adventure.

On one of the platforms that was contained within a time-stop had on it various fairies and other magical creatures that were trying to pull up a piece of Hybras. As they did, a female pixie watched, fascinated as the moon-like piece was winched up from the water. As it was pulled onto the platform for more stability, she inconspicuously went over and pulled a piece off, tucking it into her coat. To many, they wouldn't think a thing about a piece missing.

But if only they knew what the pixie planned to do with it.

* * *

After Butler informed him of Orion's increasing power, Foaly suggested having Holly take the Mud Boy beneath the surface for an examination. Unfortunately for the fairy, unless she wanted to seem suspicious, she couldn't say no. Artemis had the same problem, leading to the two of them (and Butler) going down on a shuttle to Haven.

Artemis was uncomfortable, feeling the familiar sensation of transformation trying to overtake him. Leaving her in the front, he went to the back for Butler's help in controlling him, if Orion happened to lash out. He didn't want to hurt her, especially if she was driving. He had many sins to repent for with her, and attacking her as a werewolf wasn't a good way to start fixing them.

Holly tried to focus on getting the shuttle to Haven, tried to ignore Orion's howls. She was still so mad at him for betraying her, but was he still her friend? If this visit was any indication, then yes. But that didn't change anything. He had hurt her and she was going to continue to be angry at him for it. She just didn't know for how long. Until he apologized? He would have to do more than that to get back on her good side, that was for sure.

When they got to Haven, though, she realized how much Orion had changed. Instead of the peppy puppy he usually was, he was hunched over and snarled at anything that came too close, swiping at those who pushed their luck. He followed behind the wary duo as they went to the Ops Booth, grudgingly staying still as Foaly examined him as best that he (as a techie) could. But he did calm down when Mulch appeared (tending to do so at the worst of times), holding a penlight.

"Hey guys!" she said, eating a bag of beetle-flavored chips, "You too, Orion. By the way, I think I have a game you can play."

"Mulch, don't-!" Holly tried to caution, but the dwarf was already shining the light on the floor. Orion instantly became hooked on it, eyes riveted and tail twitching as Mulch moved it around the room. When he brought the light close enough, Orion tried to paw at it, as if it was something he could touch.

"Saw some Mud Men cat videos. Orion might not be a cat, but I thought he'd like this game." Mulch explained, taking the light away from him. Orion instantly jumped after it, nearly knocking into Butler in his zest to chase it.

"Probably both a good and bad idea you did that." Foaly put in as he began searching the Book for mentions of Orion's symptoms, along with all legends of werewolves he could find elsewhere, "A cranky Orion might not be as bad as a jumpy playful one, though."

"Says you." Mulch shot back, barely dodging Orion when he jumped at the wall behind the dwarf, "I suppose I could move this game elsewhere, though." Shining the light out of the booth, both he and Butler followed Orion as he chased after the light.

"Anything?" Holly asked once they were out.

"Not yet, though I think I have an idea of what's going on."

"Which is?"

"From what Butler told us about Orion's escapade, it seems he's trying to prepare for hibernation." Holly raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? But I thought wolves don't hibernate."

"They don't, but werewolves might. If we could actually talk to Orion, we might find out."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Foaly shrugged.

"How should I know? You're his best friend, aren't you?" The remark, though he didn't mean it hurtfully, stung her.

"I guess..." Glancing back at Foaly, Holly left the room. She _was_ Artemis' best friend, but _could_ she help him in this crisis? Did she even _want_ to? She didn't know, and that was what scared her. Was she so angry at her best friend she wasn't going to help him when he needed her most? It was a bit scary to think about, honestly.

* * *

When Artemis returned to the surface (a little more tired, thanks to his game of light-tag), he was instantly enveloped in a hug by his mother. Hesitantly, he returned it. He knew he had promised not to keep anymore secrets from her, but he _really_ didn't want to tell her about his last secret, especially since it could mean she or anyone in his family could get hurt.

"Arty, why did you have to go? Is something wrong? Tell me you're not doing another business plan!" Artemis couldn't help himself when he rolled his eyes.

"Mother-"

"Mum!" she corrected.

"-I am absolutely fine, I very much assure you." he finished, then blinked. Had he counted his words? No, he must have been a bit stressed from the trip, "As it is, may I please go to my room? I have much to do."

"Of course, but Arty," she gave him a look, "you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"..." he was quiet as he tried to search for the right words, "...There are some secrets I must keep, Mum, no matter what I wish to do." Giving her a nod, he left for his room. Angeline wasn't satisfied, even though he called her 'Mum,' and turned to Butler. Due to his training, he had escaped her notice and was nowhere to be found.

"Honestly, those two..." she crossed her arms.

* * *

 _ **Sorry if it's not too good, I haven't been in the AF mood for a while. But, as it is summer vacation, hopefully I can get back into the mood of this story and put out more chapters. As it is, please read & review! And remember, this is set after TTP, but before TAC. And once this story is finished, there's the small side story I mentioned in the end of the first part of this trilogy and the last part of said trilogy. Hopefully you'll like them!**_


End file.
